beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I--Archive II Sorrelstar woke a few days later after two days of sleep. She looked towards the exit of her den to see Dipperpaw and Fernshade sleeping. They must've been keeping watch. She thought. The tortoiseshell leader stood and stepped over the two and out of her den. Leaping down towards the medicine cat she asked what happened. As she waited for the medicine cat to answer her thoughts were drifting towards Swiftpaw. Was he okay? 15:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Pigeon walked into camp, with Aurelio and Samira flanking her sides. She had befriended the other loners, admittedly finding Aurelio handsome, after discovering that they, too, were struggling to cope with clan life. Samira was shy and nervous, having a stutter whenever she spoke, but Pigeon found her easy enough to listen to. The trio dropped off thier catches at the prey pile and split up, one to nap, one to look for a patrol, and Pigeon to be left sitting in camp, unsure of what to do next. 17:27, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hatshepsut woke up peeking out of her hollow to see a smoke tabby she-cat. She scooted rather back only to step on a twig snapping it in half. She froze her paw in midair and her eyes wide with terror. Would the she-cat hurt her? She thought. Sorrelstar gathered a hunting patrol led by Thunderstripe and consisting of Aurelio, Snakeclaw, and Spiritwing. She then chose the border patrol led by herself consisting of Samira, Pigeon, and Ruffpelt if that was even his name. She led them out of camp. She was alert, especially after losing two lives so close together. She came to a slow stop upon seeing Flystar and asked what the problem was. Of course she has a problem! The leader thought. She's mental! The tortoiseshell she-cat stood a few feet away from Petalfang, the mother of the deceased apprentice. 20:51, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Flystar bristled, flattening her ears as Sorrelstar herself stepped into view. "An apprentice of my clan was found slaughtered on the border with the scent of your warriors upon their cooling flesh," Flystar spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes as a patrol emerged behind Sorrelstar. "Now, a battle in such strained times is nothing I wish to pursue, but I also will not allow the murder of an innocent go without punishment. The mother of the kit is next to me, and knows the attacker's scent, and I would like your permission to have her find the killer within your camp," the ShadowClan leader requested, making sure to keep her tone calm, but also hint at a threat if Sorrelstar didn't comply. Flystar's patrol fanned out besides her, to show how large of a group it was, just in case things turned hostile: ShadowClan was the most battle-worthy clan in the forest, with all of their extensive training, so there was no way ThunderClan could escape this potential border skirmish with their lives. 21:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) At hearing this Sorrelstar grew quite angry. "Of course. I myself will leave them in your paws." The tortoiseshell leader led the way back to camp and leaped onto the highrock. "May all cats gather to hear my words. A ShadowClan apprentice has been murdered and it is said that the murderer is among us." She said coldly. "I advise the killer to step forward and confess, because if you lie you will be punished severly." She said. The she-cat waited for someone to step up when a cat from the crowds stepped forward. "I saw who did it." Thunderstripe said. " i did my best to help the apprentice." He said. 21:20, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Flystar followed Sorrelstar slowly into camp, making sure to stand as tall as she could. The black queen looked regal among the ThunderClanners, and definitely outshone the leader herself. The camp went silent when they entered, shocked that Sorrelstar would lead the SHadowClan leader into their home, and cats looked even more worried as such a large patrol of ShadowClan cats followed them all in. For more drama, of course, Flystar had brought her largest and most well-known warriors, particularly those with exceptional fighting skills, so that they were large and burly and made ThunderClan look small. The smoke tabby scanned the camp and jumped to her feet when one cat finally stepped forwards, lashing her tail. She was ready to command her warriors to seize him when the tom spoke, admitting he had seen the murder. "Help? Why didn't you stay with the body then?" the leader growled slowly, lashing her tail to display her irritation. 21:32, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe ignored Flystar and continued. "It was Crowfang!" He said turning to the black tom. Thunderstripe narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea why he would kill a ShadowClan apprentice. To answer your question Flystar. I was busy dealing with getting Crowfang off her." He said. Sorrelstar nodded to two of her warriors and the two then stepped forward to block any escape Crowfang may try. 21:38, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Flystar rolled her eyes at Thunderstripe's remark, baffled as to how a cat could be so simple-minded. "That doesn't answer my question in the least. Why did you not stay with the body and inform our clan? Seeing that Crowfang is sitting here, you made no efforts to detain him, so you had the time," Flystar snarled, dismissing Thunderstripe with a wave of her tail. "ShadowClan, surround him," she quickly ordered, motioning towards Crowfang, who looked a bit nervous that cats double his size were coming to detain him. Once h had been grabbed, Flystar waved her tail at Sorrelstar. "ShadowClan will finish off what should have been done. Thank you for your hospitality, Sorrelstar," the smoke she-cat meowed, giving a grateful nod at the tortoiseshell, before leaving with her cats back to ShadowClan's territory. 21:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe frowned then ran after Flystar. "Flystar if I may answer simply. I just got back from a patrol I'd been out on all day. I was going to tell Sorrelstar." He replied. 01:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) It had several moons since Flystar had actually come to ThunderClan and Sorrelstar rested inside her den her gaze on the wall. She had finally heard that Swiftpaw had left to join RiverClan with Heronstar. She sneered at the thought of her former mate and RiverClan's leader. Now she was expecting her second litter. Meanwhile, Hatshepsut had gotten bigger in her late months of the pregnancy. She had also taken refuge in ThunderClan thanks to Sorrelstar. Sitting outside the nursery now. She sat talking with a tom.— Minkclaw 16:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang carried a large partridge in his jaws. The young tom was proud of himself for catching the bird. He decided that it would be better to take it to the queens, and so he did. Not wanting to go too far into the dark den, Snakefang called out and let the queens know that there was fresh-kill. He then wandered off, bumping into Dipperpaw. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Dipperpaw! I wasn't paying any attention." He started mumbling. 20:39 Fri Feb 19 Dipperpaw shrugged. "It's fine. How are you?" She asked the tom. Little did Snakefang know she had a small crush on him.Legit Boss 03:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang gave a quick laugh as he also shrugged. "I'm good - tired from a day of hunting. What about you? You must almost be finished with your training too right?" The tabby smiled with a good natured tone. 03:58 Sun Feb 21 "Actaully," Dipperpaw said grinning. "I'll be a warrior in about twenty minutes." She said proudly. After licking her chest in embarrassment, Dipperpaw looked up into the tom's eyes. To her they were like the brightest stars. Legit Boss 04:04, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang beamed with happiness. "I'll be sure to grab front row so I can congratulate you first." The tabby had to admit - Dipperpaw had grown to be quite a stunning young she-cat. There was something about her that made him want to be around her. 04:07 Sun Feb 21 Dipperpaw would have bushed if she could have. Before she could speak Sorrelstar called a meeting. "today, my daughter, has passed her assessment and it is time I named her a warrior." She called her pale green gaze meeting Dipperpaw's, who looked excited. "Dipperpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code as your ancestor's have?" "I do," she replied glancing at Snakefang with a flash of a smile. "Then from this day forward you will be known as Dipperstorm. May StarCla watch over you." She said as she finished. Dipperpaw- no Dipper''storm'' turned to Snakefang. "Whoa! I'm a warrior now." She said.Legit Boss 04:12, February 21, 2016 (UTC) The tabby tom nudged Dipperstorm's shoulder. "I am very proud of you my friend! Now we can patrol and hunt together all the time!" He cheered happily. 04:15 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm was so excited that she licked the tom's cheek before realizing what she did. "Oh my...I'm so sorry." She said dark yellow eyes wide. Meanwhile, Sorrelstar was busy thinking about who to make her next deputy instead of congratulating her daughter. Legit Boss 04:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang paused awkwardly when Dipperstorm licked his cheek. But before he did anything else or even spoke, he returned the action awkwardly. "No-no it's alright...Oh StarClan now I feel stupid." The tabby shuffled his paws. 04:23 Sun Feb 21 "Why?" She asked. Her yellow gaze bright as she waited for the tom's answer. Sorrelstar lay down after finally deciding on a deputy. Legit Boss 04:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "I-I feel stupid because...I'd like to do that again." Snakefang looked up from his paws with a small awkward smile. It was all happening fast but he couldn't care - the moment was good. 04:29 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm's eyes brightened. "Really?" She whispered her voice soft. She had always liked the tabby tom and now he might actually like her back. Legit Boss 04:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang gave a small nod. His copper eyes were shining with mixed emotions - but they were all positive. 04:34 Sun Feb 21 "That's...great because I really, really like you." She said in return her gaze filled with happiness. Dipperstorm had never felt so positive about her emotions even when her brother had left. Surem she'd been kinda relieved becaus ehe'd never really liked her but also sad. Legit Boss 04:35, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "Haha, I bet a whole mouse tail that I like you more." Snakefang smiled as he touched his nose softly to hers. 04:39 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm grinned. "I bet," she teased touching her nose to his softly as well. Her yellow eyes met the eyes of Spiderclaw. "So who's she?" She asked her gaze soft. She sat beside the tom licking her chest. Legit Boss 04:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "She's my aunt, and former mentor. She's pretty weird when you don't know her, but she's pretty awesome when you do though. I reckon she's the best hands on warrior in the Clan." Snakefang responded, drawing a paw up to clean. "Maybe Sorrelstar might make her the next deputy, she's probably a good choice." 04:46 Sun Feb 21 "She's good, but mother's a little blind when it comes to deputy." She said her gaze troubled now. Her thoughts were on how her aunt had gone missing. Legit Boss 04:47, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "Oh well, but I trust that she has better judgement now that her first deputy is gone. Wouldn't that make a cat change their views?" The tom wondered aloud. Snakefang saw Dipperstorm's troubled look and rested his head on her's softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly. 04:49 Sun Feb 21 "Sometimes, I'm Afraid she'll pick me." She said her gaze still troubled. "What if she does?" She asked giving a little sniff. "I mean I want to be leader eventually, but not this early." Legit Boss 04:52, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe you should talk to her. Make sure she doesn't pick you until you're ready. If you'd like I can go with you for support?" Snakefang suggested. 04:54 Sun Feb 21 "No, if she picks. There's always you by my side." She said hopefully. Her heartbeat speeding up at a steady pace. Legit Boss 04:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "I'll always be by your side. I won't ever leave you hanging, Dipperstorm." Snakefang looked at her. "You can quote me on that if you'd like." 04:58 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm smiled before nodding. "I'll take that quote," she replied. Maybe someday she'd become his mate, but right now she didn't think he was ready for that besides it was the tom's job to ask. She grinned at that little joke before chuckling. Legit Boss 05:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang also smiled. He was glad that they both shared feelings for each other. The tom also didn't want to rush anything - taking their time would be best for them both. So he would wait to ask her the question. 05:13 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm smiled and stood. "Wanna go hunting?" Seh said although she had a feeling she'd end up enjoying just being out of camp.Legit Boss 05:16, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "I don't see a problem with that. You'll just have to put up with me snoring in the warrior's den tonight, that's all." Snakefang joked. 05:20 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm laughed at that before leading the way out of the den. "I don't see a problem there." She said as well.Legit Boss 05:26, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang laughed before leading the way out of camp. "Where abouts do we want go? Near the RiverClan border, or more towards ShadowClan?" 05:31 Sun Feb 21 "Maybe ShadowClan," she said. "Mother has been worried Flystar's trying to move into our territory since the last thing." She said shaking her head. "The nerve of that molly to just walk into ThunderClan." She said. "But that's all past maybe it was only because of the apprentice that got killed." She said.Legit Boss 05:33, February 21, 2016 (UTC) "Good call. If Flystar dares to move in on our territory, ThunderClan will show her not to try anything that's for sure." Snakefang added. "After all, you're probably right. She was probably only doing something to make her Clan feel better about that young apprentice." 05:37 Sun Feb 21 Dipperstorm purred as they arrived at the ThunderClan/ShadowClan border. "Suppose Sorrelstar needs a new deputy because she's almost lost all her nine lives?" Dipperstorm asked suddenly scared. If that were the case and she were picked as deputy She'd definitely pick Snakefang as her deputy. Legit Boss 14:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Snakefang shrugged. "That might be the case. But has she told you, or is that one of those things that a leader shouldn't tell anybody other than the medicine cat?" The tabby answered. 22:55 Tue Feb 23 Category:Roleplay Page